


One Light Shining

by Paperpage



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sad, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage
Summary: Hello. I just saw The Rise of Skywalker today and it made me really sad at the end because of a certain character. I wrote this to get my feelings out. I may write a fix it one shot later but we’ll see. I love these characters and it kills me now to leave them but oh well. Hopefully the comics will revive our boy somehow. Love you Ben, you were always my favorite. Much love to Adam too, he killed it in this series. Best wishes to everyone really, I hope life goes well for them.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One Light Shining

Many stars shine in the sky  
Yet none of them gaze upon me  
They flicker   
They dim  
They fade  
They die  
Just like me  
You didn’t seem sad  
Yet I knew   
Yes I knew  
When the twin suns hid for cover  
When the night slithered forth   
I saw the tears   
The unfurling in your eyes  
The path they blazed on your cheeks  
The jump from your cheeks to your hands  
I never wanted to comfort you more  
It’s okay, I say  
I’m not here  
But I am with you  
Come  
Let me offer you my hand  
In comfort  
You were my light   
My star  
Come with me  
Let us be one soul  
Let us be one light shining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I just saw The Rise of Skywalker today and it made me really sad at the end because of a certain character. I wrote this to get my feelings out. I may write a fix it one shot later but we’ll see. I love these characters and it kills me now to leave them but oh well. Hopefully the comics will revive our boy somehow. Love you Ben, you were always my favorite. Much love to Adam too, he killed it in this series. Best wishes to everyone really, I hope life goes well for them.


End file.
